Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in quickly and cleanly releasing the bowstring. In general, archery releases are intended to consistently release the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the shot.
Most releases include a head having one or more jaws that hold the bowstring, a trigger mechanism that actuates the jaws, and a wrist strap or handle configured so that a user can hold the release. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the jaws of the release around the bowstring or an associated loop. The user then draws the bowstring by pulling the release. After the user fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the user actuates the trigger mechanism. This moves the one or more jaws and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
A common issue with releases that include a trigger mechanism is that, after actuation, the trigger ceases its movement by slapping or hitting another part of the release. For example, the trigger usually is in a static holding mode before it is actuated by the archer. In this mode, the trigger mechanism enables the release to hold a drawn bowstring. After being actuated, the trigger translates to a triggered mode, which enables the jaws to move and the release to release the bowstring. The movement of the trigger usually ceases when the trigger slaps or engages a trigger well defined by the release. This slap or engagement of the trigger against the trigger well results in an audible click or pop, particularly in conventional releases where the trigger, trigger well and release body are constructed from a metal, such as aluminum or steel.
In a situation where the release is used on a hunt for game, the audible click or pop generated via the trigger slap sometimes can spook game—or at least lead the archer to believe it may spook game. In situations where the game is spooked, the game may duck and/or move before the arrow shot from the bow reaches the game. This can result in a miss or an undesirable hit on the game.